


time to be pretty for me

by Carlisius



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I wrote this in the form of a bunch of anon messages to cuddlesclifford, M/M, it was 2 am don't judge me, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlisius/pseuds/Carlisius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Calum dressed up as a girl for Halloween and maybe possibly probably Ashton gets a stiffie while doing his makeup. Then, a fan has the bright idea to give Calum lipstick, which he then puts it on and kisses stupid pouty lipstick marks on everything (and it seems that Ashton can't look away). Then, Ashton finds lacy panties in the pocket of Calum’s suitcase and he steals them just because he's...curious, and it's totally not his fault that he can’t stop touching the lace and imagining it wrapped around Calum's smooth tan buttcheeks and maybe that leads to slightly confused Ashton getting off to the thought of Calum in a skirt, but who knows. </p>
<p>Basically, Ashton really likes to see Calum in feminine things and Calum really likes to be seen in feminine things. Then Calum decides to put on a bra that was thrown at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time to be pretty for me

Calum wears a bra that was thrown at him onstage and he likes it way more than he should, the wire tight under his pecs and the pressure on his back. He keeps it on after the show cuz he’s super pumped so a Chris brown song starts playing and Michael and Luke are in the other room and ashton is smiling at him from the couch, so he starts doing a strip tease. When he gets to his jeans, he forgets that he’s wear his favorite black lace panties and he only remembers when ashton gasps from the couch. Calum flushes dark red and bites his lips, eyes wide as he yanks up his jeans and runs away in shame. 

For a second, all ashton can think about is calum’s pretty wide eyes and his lacy bra and panties and he’s so hard he can barely breathe. But then he realizes that calum ran away and so he follows, brushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead and trying desperately to focus on comforting friend!calum rather than fucking fem!calum. He finds calum in his bed on the bus, curtains drawn tight. Ashton opens the curtains gently, and finds calum in the fetal position, red puffy lips wrapped around his thumb and eyelashes wet and splayed across his skin. Ashton is so overcome with /feelings/ that he forgets how to breathe, but calum opens his eyes sleepily and ashton thinks that he must be the most talented breather in the world, because calum’s eyes are stars and ashton is in outer space, breathing nothing and everything all at once. He feels like he’s been punched.

Calum looks scared of ashton, and that’s one thing ash could never understand, because he’d rather cut off his own hand than hurt calum. But calum’s eyes go wide and he clutches at his blanket and all ash can spit out is “you’re beautiful” and now it’s calum’s turn to gasp. Calum’s never been called beautiful before. All the girls he’s slept with called him “hot” and “strong” and expected calum to lift them up against the wall to make out. But now, with ash, calum was beautiful. And he was also beautifully hard.

Calum bucked against the covers, and ashton threw them to the floor, exposing the most gorgeous vision of calum he had ever seen. Calum almost writhed against the bed, dick thick and heavy on his toned stomach, throbbing against pretty black lace. Calum’s lips were red and wet, already wrecked by calum’s own teeth. Ashton lifted calum into his arms and calum’s breath catches in his throat. He feels weightless in Ashton’s strong arms and he struggles to not let himself float away into that blissful headspace he gets into when fantasizing about ashton and him and skirts and spanking.

Ashton sets him down on the couch in the lounge and climbs in top of him, nuzzling calum’s neck and kissing his jawline, nipping hard. It’s too late now for calum to keep his head tonight, so he makes grabby hands at Ashton’s face so that the curly haired boy kisses him. Calum’s pupils are blown wide.

Ashton breathed out “gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous” onto calum’s lips. Calum, flooded with the sudden overwhelming need to cum, jerked his hips up to rut frantically against ashton. Calum wasn’t thinking, couldn’t even think about anything other than a constant loop of “ashtonashtonashtonashtonashtonashton” so he breathed out his only other thought “spank me.” Ashton froze, overwhelmed by his position. He had dreamt of this so many times it was hard to think straight.

Calum paws at Ashton’s hand and ashton comes to life, flipping cal over and ohmygodthisangleisawesomeforgrinding. At the first smack, calum thinks he might faint or cum or die of heart failure. Ashton, looking up at cal’s beauty, knows he’s beyond gone for this boy. The /feelings/ are back and ashton can’t comprehend anything beyond the sting of calum’s hot ass cheek on his hand, softened by the occasional brush of the black lace, and the wreckedness of calum’s flushed face.

In fact, calum is obscenely flushed from his smooth chest down to the swollen head of his dick. Ashton keeps hitting his ass cheek and the stinging warmth spreads, enveloping his whole body and calum is on fire but not burning and everything is tingling and then everything is white. Calum slumps against Ashton’s chest, and he faintly registers Ashton’s cum in between them. Also he thinks he ruined his nice panties. Oh well. Ashton Irwin says he’s beautiful, and that in itself is the most beautiful thing in the world 


End file.
